HDPTP ? Specific Aims The primary objective of the LIUNA Training Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Worker Training Program (HDPTP) is to train workers who are, or may be, employed on natural, man-made, or terrorist-related disaster sites. The HDPTP will teach critical safety skills to ensure that workers have the knowledge and ability to recognize hazards and safely work in dangerous situations. The specific aims of the HDPTP are: ? Protect disaster site worker health and safety by provided needed training. Prepare workers who may respond to disasters and provide post disaster support, if needed. ? Identify new or emerging needs for workers on disaster sites and educate workers on how to minimize community and environmental impacts of disaster site work. ? Increase participation of minority, disadvantaged, and limited-English speaking workers in the HDPTP. ? Promote program improvements and best practices through collaborative efforts. The LIUNA Training HDPTP will primarily train Construction Craft Laborers (CCL) and supervisors but will also provide training for other skilled support personnel, emergency responders and emergency support personnel if needed, in response to a disaster. Workers may perform a variety of job tasks including search and rescue support; debris removal; contaminant remediation; waste containment, separation and removal; demolition of buildings and other structures; and reconstruction and renovation. The potential target CCL population is several hundred thousand workers. To narrow the candidate pool, the program will target individuals interested in preparing themselves for possible participation in disaster response and reconstruction activities. This may include CCL journey workers with an interest in emergency responder support, environmental remediation and demolition workers and individuals entering the field who need initial construction safety training. In the event of a disaster, the HDPTP will be used to support individuals who respond for longer periods of time (weeks and months) and provide them with the ongoing site-specific safety training needed as the hazards change. LIUNA Training and its 10 partner sites will provide training for approximately 5,796 trainees during the first program year for approximately 130 weeks of training. Similar amounts of training will be provided during each of the remaining four years. Training sites are situated in areas that are most likely to experience disasters. This includes proximity to urban areas, coastal and flood prone communities, and earthquake zones. Training sites are situated on the East, Gulf, and Pacific coasts and service several large metropolitan areas (e.g. New York, northern New Jersey, Boston, Miami, New Orleans, and Seattle).